Sometimes, being childish can be forgiven
by Deep or Shallow
Summary: Sorta OOC GinZura. Setting: ep 13, Gintoki recovering from a fall at a traditional-style house. Plot: Not much of a plot here. A short conversation between the two and a kiss. Somewhat established relationship.


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm still on hiatus, I just had an idea at 2am and... you know how those go. :D Episode 13 is the blessing that made me write this. I do not own the characters. Established relationship I guess.  
I hope I got the rating right, anyway: oooh they kiss. Watch out. :D**

Gintoki sat up abruptly. He winced in pain and eased himself back down on the futon. "Where the hell am I?" Sitting near the wall was Katsura, to whom he addressed this question. He tilted his head to the side carefully; he didn't want the pain to come back. His cheek was squished in the soft fabric and he stared at his friend. "Oye, Zura! Are you daydreaming? Seriously!" He was sleepy but aching.

"Don't be so loud. And it's Katsura, not Zura," the raven said, unmoved by Gintoki's silly expression. He sighed. "You're lucky one of us passed by and carried you here, you know. What went on back there, exactly?" He paused and gave the Strawberry-Milk-Man a quizzical look. "You shouldn't move too much. Your left arm might be broken and a few ribs for sure." The other, as immature as ever, tried lifting said arm and immediately regretted it. He cursed out loud as he dropped it, not so curious about the ribs anymore. 'Well this is terrible,' he laughed bitterly in his mind. "Oh poor me, pitiful me, whatever shall I do?" Katsura got up and turned to leave. "Hey, hey, hey don't go! It's boring to just lie here. Stay a while longer."

The long-haired man faced him and took a few steps closer. He sat down near the futon and smoothed his kimono neatly. And then everything was still. One sitting, one lying down, both silent. 'Well, this is incredibly amusing.' It had been a few minutes by now and Katsura seemed dead set on being an unexciting person today. He could be fun, he definitely could. The formula for this was a bit of alcohol slipped in his drink and a mild dose of teasing. Regrettably, this happened just twice and only once was Gintoki there to witness it. "Tell me a story or something, I wanna fall asleep. The faster I fall asleep, the sooner you get to go." The raven's eyes snapped from the wall across the room down to meet red ones. "Or wait, do you have any sake around here? I'd probably fall asleep faster with that. I feel as if Sadaharu was sitting on my chest, damn it." "What a stupid idea" was the reply. With a completely neutral expression he got up and left. "Huh? What just happened?" The wounded man wasn't sure if Zura was angry and just left or if he went to fetch a bottle. "Oh whatever," he sighed and closed his eyes to think. He was in no shape to help Kagura and Shinpachi and it bothered him. He heard the soft swishing of fabric and opened an eye. "You're back" he said in what he hoped was a warm, friendly tone. Without a word, Katsura sat back down and revealed a bottle. "Here," he set it down next to his right hand. "I'll hold your head up."

He brought his hands to Gintoki's head and wavered, figuring that a different approach would be better. He moved closer to his head and eased it on his lap slowly. The silver-haired man grabbed the bottle. "How romantic of you, Zura. We're like a couple now, hahaha." The hand with the bottle paused midair as he realized something. "It's not Zura, it's Katsura." "Katsura, honey, open the bottle please," he said jokingly. The bottle was opened in silence and was back in his hand within seconds. He gulped down nearly half of it before he was stopped by a soft hand touching his and trying to guide the alcohol away from his mouth. He complied and put it down, tilting his head up and grinning up at his friend. The naughty flicker in his eye met a stern face. Katsura slipped the white locks off his lap and took the bottle, closing it without looking at the patient again. "Hurry up and fall asleep," he whispered as he sat by Gintoki's right hand, staring at the wall again. Unoffended by this, he mischievously replied: "You can go if you give me a good night kiss." Katsura was trying not to smile as he leaned down; their noses were almost touching. "Really?" He pressed his lips on Gin-san's and ran a hand through his hair. "No" he breathed and deepened the kiss suddenly. The raven gasped in surprise but didn't pull back immediately. He let the wounded man think he fell into his trap and broke the kiss nearly a minute later. Smiling, he got up and, taking the bottle with him, retreated to the door. He looked back at the silver-haired man who didn't protest much, other than a "tsk" and a playful smile. "Good night, sleep well" he said and disappeared behind the corner. 'Zura, you tease!'

**A/N: I hope you liked it, there is a disturbing lack of Gin/Zura here and... everywhere! o-o They're my favorite pairing from Gintama, so it's a distressing situation for me. If you liked the fic, please review! :D If you didn't like it, please go ahead and tell me what's wrong in a review. (But remember that this was produced at an ungodly hour by an overworked brain!)**


End file.
